Donuts
by fandom-duty-honor
Summary: Wally treats Artemis to the donuts she loves oh so much, and though she tries to deny it...Are they bonding? Having...a moment?A Companion to Undapants. Spitfire. Enjoy some good clean fun as well as some classic Robin trolling.


It's located pretty much in the very heart of the city nestled between a few banks and one of those coffee chains that seem to pop up everywhere. The sign outside is partially burnt out, so it says "HOT ME LS", or as the regulars call it, "Hot Mel's".

Wally had found the place once while visiting his uncle and Jay. He had been making good time up until he caught the smell of bacon, and well how was he supposed to _not _stop? He's a growing boy after all! After his modest stack (of 15) pancakes, Wally grabbed a carton of donuts for the walk to Barry's (not to mention they made a great Sorry-My-Stomach-Made-Me-Late-Again present). On his way back to Happy Harbor, he made sure grab a box (or three) of donuts for the team, this time taking the Zeta Tubes to ensure donut freshness. After that day, the team always made a habit of stopping at Mel's when they were in (or within 30 minutes of) Central City.

And that's how Wally and Artemis came to be standing on the outskirts of Central City on their way for donuts. It wasn't too deep into fall, but there as still a nip in the air that made them both glad they had opted for jackets.

_And pants!_ Artemis thought to herself as they headed towards their destination. _Not that I would not be wearing pants public...or around Wally. No, always pants around Wally. Always..._But her thoughts were interrupted by the very person.

"Ok so it's going to take us 45 minutes give or take to get to Mel's, so hop on." Wally said crossing his arms.

"What?!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Hop on what?"

He turned to face her. "My back, or..." Artemis thought she could see the lightest tints of pink ghost across his features. "Or I could carry you. Either way works, plus we'll be there in like a minute as opposed to 45."

_No. No no. No._ It's not that she disliked the idea per-say, it just wan't a good one.

"Or we could call a cab," She offered. "Or walk." Yes. These were viable options she liked.

"Cab's are expensive, and it could take forever to get here. I, on the other hand, can give a cheetah a run for its money in my slippers. Pun intended. Just let me run us there." He took a step towards her and scowled, but she wasn't going to back down so easily.

Artemis countered by stepping forward as well, giving her best scowl. "I am capable of walking myself, thank you. I am not a damsel."

"I never said you were," Wally replied with a huff. "Running is just quicker _and_ easier. Also, this is hardly the first time I've had to haul your ass somewhere."

She gaped at him. He had mentioned one the many incidents they had agreed had never happened. Bialya ranked up there with the Failsafe mission, the suspicious number of times he had "accidentally" grabbed her butt during training, and Labor Day. These were the Never Happened Days. The Not Even Girl Talk At Least Not With Zatanna Never Happened Days. She glared at him.

"You're paying, and if you drop me or cup a feel, I get a free shot to whichever part of your body I deem appropriate."

"You can have a free smack to anything north of the equator. You know...unless you're feeling frisky." He smiled one of those cheeky grins as he relished the banter. Oh, he as _so_ smooth.

Her eyes narrowed at the suggestion. "No. And I get to redeem my slap whenever I want. Slap bet rules. Final offer."

Wally's smiled turned from cheeky to genuine. "Deal!" he exclaimed. The word had barely reached her ears when he had scooped her up into his arms, racing towards Hot Mel's.

He was right, of course. It was hardly the first time he'd carried her anywhere, but it didn't make it any less of a shock. She would never get used to the bite of the wind, or how he instinctively cradled her head into his neck to prevent the wind from drying out her eyes. How time seemed to move a bit more slowly despite their speed, or how strong he was given his small frame. Worst of all she hated how assured yet playful he sounded as he murmured "I got you" when she flinched from his touch. It was too gentle and that was bad.

Apparently they had arrived at Mel's as Wally was now tendlerly setting her back on her feet. Artemis gripped his shoulder, adjusting to the slow moving earth once more. She shot him her best glare, but it somehow melted into a smile when she met his eyes.

"Still would have preferred a cab," she laughed straightening her posture.

"But we made such good time! And look!" Wally gestured to the nearest window. "I see a big stack of pumpkin donuts with what's that? Is that german chocolate frosting fresh? Now this could be from the place next door, but I think I smell a fresh pot of coffee, so tell me again that you really think we ought to have waited for a cab." He smiled in knowing victory. If there was one thing (or many things, really) that Wally knew, it was food, and Artemis could not argue with that.

She headed towards the door, but he was there much quicker holding it open for her. He bowed as graciously as he could muster. "M'lady. Your donuts await."

"Don't mock me, West." A smirk graced her lips and she willed it not become a full smile. Walking through the door, Artemis walked straight for table in the back by the kitchen. She knew full well it was Wally's favorite spot to eat in any restaurant, and ok maybe he had earned it.

The plump waitress that always seemed to be working came by to take their order, and she vaguely recognized Wally from how often he was in.

"Let's see you're a ridiculous amount of pancakes, 5 eggs over easy, plate of bacon, sourdough toast - butter and jam, apple pie - whip on the side." Her voice was squeaky, and she surprised Artemis with the amount of detail she could retain.

"Brenda, you never fail to remember," Wally winked at the smiling woman.

"Cool your jets, hot shot. Your girlfriend'll get jealous." Artemis blanched and tried to correct the woman, but all that came out were sputters and incomplete words. Brenda didn't seem too vexed as she shot a knowing look to her before returning to a flushed Wally. "Anything else?"

" ," was all he managed to squeak out before going silent. His voice was doing that thing again where it started off much deeper than usual then quickly transitioning to a high pitched cheep. It must have been a nervous tick, and Artemis found it increasingly endearing.

_That's a good word._ she thought._ Affectionate, but not romantic...if that made sense..._She scowled and turned to find Brenda looking her expectantly.

"Two pumpkin donuts and coffee, please," she said with a smile.

Brenda winked at Artemis. "Comin' right up. Don't be hard on the kid, either!" The waitress left for the kitchen yelling the orders as she went.

Artemis returned her gaze to Wally only to find him attempting to phase into his seat, probably to escape embarrassment if she had to guess.

"Your face is already as red as the cushion, so you're halfway there" she nodded. He didn't seem to acknowledge here. He simply closed his eyes and exhaled through gritted teeth.

"Stupid idea," he said slowly.

She smiled. "Nah. I'm getting free food, and your embarrassment can be felt by everyone here. This is a great idea."

Wally finally opened his eyes, a subtle smile on his lips. "You are a wonderful friend, you know that?"

"This was - thank you - your idea, if you remember." She sipped slowly from the cup of coffee Brenda had placed in front of her. It wasn't great coffee by any means, but it was warm and a wonderful distraction. "And I am a great friend."

"Please. Aside from not killing me in my sleep, how are you a 'good friend' to me?" Wally took a sip of his own coffee and grimaced before reaching for the sugar.

She started counting on her fingers. "I have saved your sorry butt at least twice. I helped you with your Spanish homework. I'm not actively trying to maim you during training, and I have yet to give you shit for the bruise on my cheek. I am usually the one cleaning your dishes, and...I did the laundry you left at the cave last week. You're welcome"

They stared at each other intently for the next few seconds until Brenda came back with their plates - or more precisely, Wally's 3 plates of pancakes, his platter of eggs, a large plate of bacon and toast, and a slice of pie, and Artemis's modest plate of donuts. Brenda winked at Artemis again as the latter thanked the waitress. Wally waisted no time digging in.

"Besides," she started, "the last time you deigned to offer me an olive branch was Bialya, which does not count because you couldn't remember me and spent the entire day hitting on me."

Wally came up from his plate and smiled. "That is probably not true, and I _never _heard you complain." He gestured to himself. "Ninja boyfriend, remember?"

She picked up the first donut pausing before the first bite to say "Only in your dreams."

She bit into her donut. Time seemed to stop and the walls melted away. The cake was spicy and earthy, not like the sweet pumpkin that comes in a can. It paired so well with the sugary chocolate and coconut of the icing for an almost exotic taste that could not be beat. She chased the first bite with a swig of coffee to cleanse her pallet before going for the second bite. The donut was halfway to her mouth when she felt eyes on her. Glancing up she met the two emerald ones with her own gray.

"What?"

He didn't respond, just continued to regard her. Artemis couldn't quite describe the expression, but she's pretty sure she's seen him wear it before. His face was practically blank, but there was something in his eyes that made it more than that - like he had a secret that he was debating letting her in on. Slowly his eyes began to twinkle and a smile grew on his face.

"You were having a moment with that donut."

She took another bite, but didn't respond. Her eyes never left his.

"It's ok. I have moments with my food, too." Wally finally made his way to the lone piece of pie and took a bite.

"I don't want to know about your moments," Artemis said before returning her gaze to the donut. She smiled fondly before finishing it, chasing it down with another gulp of coffee. The two tastes complimented each other nicely, making the coffee more palatable (which really said something because she took her coffee black as the night). Silence returned as the two continued with their meal, Wally ravenously devouring pancake after pancake, egg after egg, Artemis alternating sips off coffee and bites of donut. A warm smile worked its way across her face as she relished the perfect taste combination. She didn't have to look up to know that once again Wally's green eyes were studying her every move. Finishing off her donut, she looked up expectantly.

"What?" Her tone was exasperated.

"You smile at your food." A grin covered his face, ear to ear, and it was the one grin that Artemis hated most. It was genuine, and always gave him a laughing tone. The light seemed to always make the green of his brighter.

It was adorable, and she resented him for it, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Will you stop staring me while I eat?"

"What? Are you afraid that we might be bonding? Might be..." he adopted a more serious expression though his eyes still danced with laughter, "having a moment?"

She ignored his insinuations, looking instead for their waitress. "Where's the check? Sooner we pay, the sooner we leave, the sooner I don't have to look at..." She eyed the scene across from her - the many plates, the piles of used napkins, Wally... "This."

"Please. You love this," he replied through bites of toast.

"I tolerate this."

Brenda came by once more to check on them. Satisfied that they didn't need anything more she left the check, which was surprisingly inexpensive given Wally's feast. Wally grabbed at the check before Artemis could even think about it.

"How much?" she asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"Nope. I'm paying remember? Besides most of this is mine."

She shrugged in reply. No need to tell her twice. Artemis reached for her coat as she got out of her seat. Wally went to the cashier to pay, giving his compliments to man on the grill. Artemis headed outside, thankful for the fresh air and moments of silence.

Ok. So that wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. No that she expected bad...just not enjoyable? She frowned. It didn't make sense that she could be so tongue tied, or why everything was so complicated, or how it all seemed to stem out of that one word. Donuts. Her thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of her mind when she hear him approach. She turned and smiled.

"Back to the cave?" he asked.

"Yup. As much as I love standing around in a city I don't live in that is miles away from my bed, I do have school tomorrow, and haven't been home since yesterday."

"Well, then we better get you home in a flash!" An evil grin lit up Wally's face, and before she knew it she was back in his arms again racing towards the edge of town.

The ride was different this time. Slightly slower as if he were taking his time. The wind didn't bite as much but her head still found its way to the crook in his neck, and Oh! it was way to comfy considering that the speed they traveled. It was the perfect fit, and Artemis let herself have this one silly thought because thankfully M'gann wasn't here to read her thoughts, nor was Zatanna to over analyze her every action. She smiled into his neck, and casually blamed the warm fuzzies on the "huge food coma" the two donuts gave her. Yeah.

Wally didn't wait to set her down to enter. He simply lowered her into range of the eye scanner before scanning his own. They walked into the beam and quickly found themselves back at the Cave. He was about to set her down as gently as possible when something caught him off guard. Instead he dropped her on the floor (accidentally of course) to the sound of a familiar cackle.

"And just where have you two been?" Robin came lurking out of seemingly nowhere, smirk on his face and arms crossed.

"Nowhere." Wally said. He could feel the blush creeping up his face, to his ears.

"Jeeze, Kid Clumsy. I swear if you broke my ass I will end you." Artemis pulled herself up off the ground. She headed towards the kitchen to grab come ice, rubbing her sore back as she went. "Wallace and I _were _having a lovely evening not killing each other, but as you can see, things are back to normal." She dumped the ice in a bag before applying it to the pain. Wincing from the cold, she left the room. Grumbles could be heard but nothing Wally hadn't heard before.

"Things went that well, huh?" Robin laughed?

Wally glared and slapped his friend upside the head. So much for having a moment.


End file.
